Robin hood
by imasmurf93
Summary: Nigel Uno, AKA Cleveland's Robin Hood,
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: ****Thanks to fictionlover94in for requesting this and I hope it's as good as you expected. I know Rachel isn't related to the DCFDTL but I've decided she is :D**

Nigel Uno A.K.A, Cleveland's Robin Hood.

He was known as this because he would to anything for childkind, whether it was rights, responsibly or pocketmoney.

Rob from the rich and give to the poor, this was his motto, rich being stingy parents, poor being the unfortunate children.

Of course, with every Hero we must have a few certain characters:

A sidekick or two. And Hoagie .p. Gilligan matched this description perfectly, a fun, lovable yet slightly obese child who was Nigel's main partner in crime. But he still had his _merry men_, sector v of the Kids Next Door, The best friends Nigel could ever ask for:-

Kuki: A happy-go-lucky girl. Although she was a bit of an airhead at times, she was the nicest person anyone could ever meet.

Wally: Not the brightest button in the box, Ok he was an idiot. Although he was short, he was the toughest in the group and was willing to fight for anyone of sector v in danger.

Abby: Laid back and sensible, she was the spy of the team and always knew what was going on with everyone. Including the adults.

Main enemy(s):

The Delightful Children From Down the lane. Look as if butter would melt on the tip of their tongues. But their mature and suck up behavior made Nigel sick. They were spoilt, arrogant and aggressive. Spoiling the childhood of many people was their main aim and it was Nigel's job to stop them.

And

A heroine:

Rachel .T. McKenzie. Nigel's boss and the supreme leader of Kids Next Door. In Nigel's eyes, the most beautiful girl on the planet. She was his dream come true, but being a cousin of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, it was hard to get too close to her.

Now we've met the main characters maybe it's time for me to carry on with the story…


	2. Chapter 2

Nigel was sitting in the tree gazing at the clouds; Hoagie was sitting underneath it reading his magazine.

"Hey Numbuh 1, there's a huge van going down the road. It's probably all wealthy, greedy, adults, don't you think that we should go and _earn some pocketmoney_." He winked after his emphasis, but Nigel didn't notice, he was staring at a window.

Hoagie looked up at him wondering why he didn't snigger or answer, he then rolled his eyes.

"Forget about her Numbuh 1. She went to moonbase months ago, she won't be back until her thirteenth, when she's been decommissioned and will have forgotten all about you."

"Sigh_, _well we can always hope Numbuh 2, you're lucky that you have your love here with you."

Hoagie went red and silent.

"M…My…Love?"

"Oh come on Numbuh 2, we all know about you and Abby."

"What about us?"

With this, Nigel took his eyes off the window and looked down at Abby.

"We all know that you have a thing for each other, so why not be proud to show it. If only I could."

He looked back at the window, leaving Hoagie with his arms folded, sulking against the hill.

"Oh, well, Numbuh 2 there's a huge van going down the road. It's probably all wealthy, greedy, adults, don't you think that we should go and _earn some pocketmoney_?"

Nigel grinned as he climbed down the tree, not understanding Hoagies evil look.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, Cousins, It's so great to be back in Cleveland!" A pretty blonde said, addressing five others also in the coach.

"Yes, of course, we have some unfinished business to attend to." They replied in unison.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"When you're ready Numbuh 2" Nigel signaled from the bush.

Hoagie gave an OK sign with his hands and put a rock in the path of the wheel.

When the coach went over the rock, it stopped; hoagie quickly removed it and held his leg firmly.

"Ouch! My leg! You ran over my leg!" Nigel was impressed; Hoagie's acting was getting better by the day.

As the driver ran out to tend to Hoagie, Nigel opened the luggage compartment and crept inside.

He saw a pink, rainbow monkey suitcase that was obviously a fellow child's. He left that and started going through other, more sophisticated cases for money and other valuables.

"Come on son. Let me look at your leg, if it's badly wounded then I'll have to call the ambulance."

Hoagie caused as much of a fuss as possible to make more time for Nigel.

"No, No, Don't touch it, it hurts!"

Hoagie carried on until he saw Nigel slip out of the luggage compartment.

"Let me see son."

"Oh, it's ok now, it's just a sprain"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at their treehouse, the KND were having a barbeque on the balcony, chatting, laughing and joking.

"And so he just decided to get up and walk off, the driver was so confused!" Nigel laughed, followed by the other four laughing along with him.

"Well, who's heard about Numbuh 1's _girlfriend _coming home?" Numbuh 4 said, raising his eyebrows. Stuffing a sausage in his mouth.

"Oh, please don't remind me" Nigel groaned. They all looked at him in disbelief.

"I can't be doing with Lizzie anymore, she's just so…"

"No ya twit!" Wally interrupted him. "Number 362's come to Cleveland!"

"WHAT?" this was news that Nigel had not heard of.

"Yeah, she and the delightful children from down the lane returned to their home today, the delighfuls were on holiday, she met them at the airport on the way home." Wally certainly knew a lot about this.

"Why do you know so much?" Kuki asked.

"Fanny told me earlier."

"Oh _Fanny _did, did she? Since when did you call Numbuh 86 by her first name?"

"For god's sake, just…"

"Guys!" Abby got sick of them arguing 24/7.

"Anyway Numbuh 1, It's the Delightful's birthday is in two days, They're bound to be forcing children to their birthday party and tease them with cake, It's always our mission, she's bound to be there." Hoagie said so laid back.

"Yes, Yes, I forgot about that! Good thinking Numbuh 2. We have to prepare for the birthday party, straight away." Nigel said, rushing into his room.

"Yeah, his way of saying he's gonna see Rachel for the first time in months and wants to look his best." Abby said, smirking at Numbuh 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: ****I'm not really impressed with my story so far, I don't think It's like the Disney film, I'm sorry, I'm not finding this as easy as I thought it would be. I hope you enjoy it. I've had many great requests for stories and can't wait to start some of them, thanks to all of you, If you've requested something, unless I notify you otherwise, I'm prepared to take on all of them. Just so you know that I haven't forgotten about you. Xx**

"Everybody, Come on, It's time to get up!" All of the KND were awoken by Nigel's voice around the treehouse.

Numbuh 5 wasn't impressed about missing her beauty sleep.

"Numbuh 1! It's 5 o'clock in the morning! The party itself doesn't start until half two!"

"Numbuh 5, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 5, we must get ready!"

She rolled her eyes and put a pillow over her face to muffle his insufferable droning.

Nigel was zooming around the house, checking his nerdy kid disguise, making sure he brushed his teeth, combing his fake hair for the seventh time.

At 1 o'clock, Nigel was attempting to push everyone out of the house, even though the delightful mansion was only a few blocks away.

When they finally compromised and got there at 2 o'clock. They rang the Delightful's doorbell. Checking each others disguises were in tact before the snobby butler answered.

For once, it actually wasn't the butler who answered the door, but the five children themselves.

"Welcome, we are pleased that you could get to our party, without force. We are guessing you've never been to one of our parties before."

"Y…Yes, we're new here, and are hoping for some fun and games, thank you for inviting us. It's a real treat, it is, a real treat!" Nigel said, with his Derbyshire accent.

"Not at all, please join everyone else in the dining area." They pointed their arms in the direction of the dining room; the five followed the indicated area.

The KND walked into the room and gathered into a huddle, looking around at the uncomfortable children. Although another sight caught Nigel's eye.

Rachel was sitting behind a long table, to her left, he saw father, to her right, five empty seats. Guessing that it must have been the seats for the Delightful's.

"Beautiful ain't she?" A boy around about the same age as Nigel said to him, in a strong lisp.

"The winner of the party games gets a kiss from her and a bite of the cake."

"A…Kiss?" Nigel went into daydream, being snapped into reality by Abby smacking him across the head.

He walked over to the table where she was sitting and decided to talk to her.

"Alright love," He started, she looked at him in confusion, as if she was trying to figure out how she knew him.

"Meeting a lovely girl like you today is a real treat, it is, a real treat!"

He leaned closer to her, to whisper "And umm, I'm hoping to win that kiss and cake."

He looked at her eyes, she stared back at his, seeing them suddenly glisten, Nigel guessed that she realized who he was.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, I've got my fingers crossed for you" She said politely, Nigel could see that she was trying to hold back a giant beam.

He walked back to his friends, ready to converse with them, before he was rudely interrupted.

"TIME FOR GAMES!" The spoiled brats said in their forceful voices, storming over and sitting in their chairs.

All children were forced to play the party games, but none were being as enthusiastic to play as Nigel was, he thought co-ordinates for pin the tail on the donkey. Stayed as still as he could in musical statues, and shoved a small child out of the way for musical chairs.

He then sat awkwardly as he waited for the results of the party.

"And the winner is…James Slowbottom!"

"Damn it!" Nigel whispered. Abby just slapped her head.

"Boss, you _are _James Slowbottom" She hissed to him.

"Oh, yeah" He whispered back, he got up and walked towards the table, towards the Delightfuls. He glanced eagerly at Rachel, who was beaming subtly.

He stopped in front of the delightfuls, eyes still fixed on Rachel.

They bowed their heads to him, he copied and stayed down.

"We crown thee, winner of the Party" They said together. Using a toy sword as if knighting him."

He smiled, and closed his eyes, getting ready for Rachel's lips to finally meet his.

"Or of course, the looser!" They added, ripping off his disguise to reveal his real identity.

"Hello, Numbuh 1, how stupid do you think we are?" Father said standing up from his seat, getting ready to aim a fireball at him, when he was stopped.

"Oh, Uncle! Please, give him a chance, I'm sure he meant no harm, which is why he came in disguise, right Nigel?" Rachel had made up his alibi for him, she looked at him, and lip synced him to just agree.

He nodded his head, still glaring at her.

"And what do you care about this hooligan?" Father quizzed her, his glowing eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"Well, He's a member of Kids Next Door, what do you think," She said casually.

Father sighed, a fireball increasing in size in his hands.

"All the more reason to destroy him!"

"NO! I…I love him uncle, please, I'm begging for his life!" Rachel suddenly squealed, grabbing his arm.

Father's eyes moved in a circular motion, the fireball disappeared. He clicked his fingers and his butler's surrounded Nigel, grabbing his arms and forcing them behind his back.

He inhaled in pain.

Father looked at him with evil eyes.

"And I'm guessing you have something to say about this Numbuh 1?" His voice was harsh and strict.

Nigel took a deep breath in, he had to tell Rachel now, he knew that Father wouldn't let him live. He looked deep into Rachel's eyes

"I love you my darling, with all my heart. I always have, not a thousand knives, or a thousand fireballs in this case could break my love for you."

A tear formed in the corner of her eye. Father just sighed in disbelief.

"How sentimental, unfortunately, I am a very protective uncle!" He said, a fireball once again forming in his hand.

"Wait! Father Stop!" The DCFDTL yelled.

"This is just a misunderstanding; Numbuh 1 came to the party in disguise so not to arouse commotion!"

From behind the curtain, Hoagie held the laser up against Lenny's back.

"You always forget to seize the rest of us don't you nitwits. Now tell them to let my buddy go or I swear that you won't live till your birthday cake."

The Delightfuls copied.

"Now let Our Buddy go…We mean _Him_, Let him go, do you hear us? Let him go!"

The butler's did so and Father's fireball once again disappeared.

Nigel ran up to Rachel and she wrapped her arms around his neck for a tight hug.

As soon as this happened, the Delightfuls spun around and grabbed Hoagie by his neck, half chocking him as they turned around again.

"Kill Him!!!"

Nigel grabbed Rachel's hand and they ran, dodging the tackling Butlers and grabbing weapons from Wally on route.

"Hoagie!" Abby screamed as she dived towards the delightfuls.

Although he was already red from lack of oxygen, Hoagie blushed, Abby called him by his first name!

She managed to pry Hoagie from the grips of the delightfuls and they fought them.

Nigel, Wally, Kuki and Rachel joined in with the struggle of the Delightfuls and soon they were surrounded by them and their Butlers.

Nigel and Hoagie walked and touched back to back.

"Ok man, we can hold this many off, get your girl and get out of here!" Hoagie hissed at him.

Nigel nodded in acknowledgement. He then zapped on more butler before running, grabbing Rachel's hand and leading her out of the commotion.

Father was blocking the door. Nigel ran towards it and stopped.

"Come on, I know another way." Rachel tugged at his arm and led him down a corridor.

The DCFDTL saw them and chased after them, while the rest of the KND tried to get the other children at the party out safely, at the same time, luring Father away from the door.

"Rachel, their gaining on us." Nigel said, sprinting behind Rachel, still lead by her hand.

She turned into a small dead ended corridor, a very small dead ended corridor!

It was fairly dark, so the DCFDTL ran past, not noticing them.

It was also very cramped, so that they could both fit into it, Nigel and Rachel had to be so close, their bodies touched.

"It's better to stay here for a while, until they go further into the mansion, we go out now and they'll spot us." She whispered so softly.

They heard the delightfuls run past again, yelling abuse into the air about what they would do to Nigel when they found him. To prevent being seen. Rachel pulled him further into the dark.

They were both panting from running so fast, and could hear each others deep gasps for breath. They gazed at each other, from what they could make out in the dark.

"Was that true what you said about how you felt about me?" Wow, that was a mouthful, Nigel couldn't believe that Rachel had just asked that.

He didn't even need to answer

Nigel just put his hands on Rachel's waist; she then placed her hands on his chest. They moved closer and closer until Nigel's waiting for that moment was over.

Even though the kiss was short. It gave Nigel an adrenalin rush.

"Let's go!" He said to her. "We've got some delightful Butts to kick!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: ****Sorry, If I confused any of you, I added the same chapter twice and then skipped a chapter, don't worry I fixed it now (I had to remember this chapter and type it up again though because I'd deleted it thinking that I'd uploaded it (Grrrr)). See this is what happens when you get carried away and carry on typing once one chapter is finished and saved :p.**

Rachel rolled her eyes,

"No we've got to go." She tugged his arm and pulled him into her room.

Her room was just a spare on the ground floor, so they got out of the window easily.

They both got out and ran to the safety of the treehouse to await their teammates.

Back at the Delightful mansion, the KND had defeated all of the Butlers, they now only had the Delightfuls themselves left. Father had disappeared.

They had managed to surround and corner the Delightfuls, who were now whimpering in the corner that they had been chased into.

"Come on guys, let's get these kids and forget about them, let them stew in their own juice." Abby sneered at them.

Abby, Hoagie and Kuki started trying to get the terrified children while Wally stayed keeping an eye on the Delightfuls.

Then they heard a voice echo the room.

"Not, so fast Kids Next Door, Once again you ruined my children's birthday party. And now you expect to get out alive?"

Abby sighed,

"Oh man, Numbuh 5 is NOT in the mood for this."

Father stood on the hallway hurled fireballs at them. The kids dodged the fireballs while getting the kids out of the room and into safety.

The Delightfuls, but now had taken the last few children hostage.

"Ok, Guys, we can do this the easy way, or the Painful way!" Abby yelled at them.

They all put on really fake thinking looks.

"We're afraid it should be the hard way Abigail"

Abby sighed,

"Ok but don't say I didn…."

"Abby Move!" She turned around to be shoved to the floor by Hoagie.

Looking up, she noticed Hoagie on the floor, clutching his arm in pain.

She ran up to him and crouched by his side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, Just get the rest of the kids out." Abby nodded, getting up, dodging more fireballs and running to assist Wally who by now had tackled the Delightfuls and started helping the rest of the children.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the treehouse, the KND threw a real party for all of the poor children forced to attend.

Abby saw Hoagie at the buffet table and went to join him.

"Hey," She shouted over the music.

"Hi," He beamed back.

"I just wanted to say thanks for earlier, I didn't get to at the time."

"Ah, It was nothing." He grinned, slightly blushing.

"Does it hurt?" She said, motioning towards his bandaged arm.

"Well it did, but Numbuh 3 sorted it in like 5 minutes."

"She's a great nurse"

"Well, Numbuh 4 certainly thinks so" Hoagie laughed, taking a swig of his soda and nodding his head towards Wally and Kuki on the sofa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wally was sitting playing with a balloon, rubbing it on his jumper and then hovering it over Kuki's hair to annoy her.

"Numbuh 4!" She scolded, but still had a smirk on her face.

Over in the corner, she saw Rachel and Nigel talking and giggling. Kuki smiled.

"They are so cute together."

Wally looked at her and followed her gaze.

"You're such a girly girl, you know that?"

Kuki suddenly went red and her smile went to frown.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not a total Tomboy like _Fanny _Numbuh 4! But neither you nor me can or will change who I am!" She screamed.

"Hey, Hey" Wally stopped her raging by placing a hand on her shoulder. Ignoring her glower.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, I said you was a girly girl, I didn't say I didn't like it and I definitely didn't say I wanted to change ok?"

Kuki sighed and sat back into her chair, looking like a toddler who had just been told off.

Then something else caught her eye and soon her face was as bright and hyperactive as always.

"Oh, Karaoke! Come on Numbuh 4! Let's do a duet!"

This time, it was Wally who'd gone all huffy.

"In ain't doing no cruddy Singin'" He said, gluing himself to the chair as Kuki tried to pull him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nigel and Rachel were happily chatting alone in the corner, Nigel checked to see if anybody was looking, then took Rachel's hand and led her onto the balcony.

"Phew, I had to get out of that noise, My head is killing me" Nigel said as they walked out, still hand in hand.

"Aww, we can all hear the violins _Nigie_!" Rachel said sarcastically, mocking his extremely annoying Ex.

Nigel chuckled.

"Don't you start that!" He joked, putting his arm over her. "Otherwise, I may have to dump you too."

They both laughed and looked out from the balcony.

Kuki's voice could then be heard from the karaoke, she'd obviously given up trying to coax Wally and decided to go solo.

_Love, It seems like only yesterday,_

_You were just a child at play,_

_Now you're all grown up inside of me,_

_Oh, how those moments flee._

Rachel looked towards the direction of the door.

"Wow, Numbuh 3 hasn't got a bad voice."

Nigel listened and then grunted in agreement, still looking at Rachel.

_Once we watched a lazy world go by,_

_Now the days seem to fly,_

_Life is brief, But when It's gone, _

_Love goes on and on,_

"I'm so glad you're back" Nigel said, looking up at Rachel, attempting to break the silence.

"Me Too, It's great to be back here."

_Love will live,_

_Love will last,_

_Love goes on and on,_

Nigel sighed again and turned completely to look Rachel directly in the eyes.

"Why _did_ you come back?"

Rachel thought for a moment, then met eyes with him once again.

"Moonbase HQ made me an offer I couldn't refuse…"

Nigel raised an eyebrow.

"Which was?"

Rachel just tutted.

"Let me finish, They asked if I wanted to assist sector V for a while." She grinned and looked up at him.

He beamed happily and then hugged her.

_Once we watched a lazy world go by,_

_Now the days seem to fly,_

_Life is brief, But when It's gone, _

_Love goes on and on,_

They then went back in to join in clapping with the rest of the kids.

Kuki did a small curtsey and jump happily of stage over to Wally, who was still staring at the stage, dreamy eyed.

"Ok, everyone, party's over, It's 11 o'clock and your parents will be worrying about you" Nigel announced, turning off the music and on the lights.

Mumbles and groans filled the room as the children dragged themselves out of the treehouse, leaving only Sector V and Rachel.

"You too guys, It's a school night." Nigel said, ignoring their comments.

"Oh, well done genius."

"Thanks dad"

"I swear he's a mutant adult"

"Just can't stand anyone having fun can you"

"Oh God forbid, A SCHOOL NIGHT! What were we thinking?"

Rachel just giggled at these comments as they all exited into their rooms.

"They really do respect you though, you know that?"

"Why shouldn't they, I their great leader" Nigel replied, grinning at her.

"Careful there Numbuh 1, if your head gets any bigger you won't be able to get out of the door for school tomorrow." She joked, dodging the balloon he threw at her.

"Come on" He laughed, "I'll get Numbuh 5 to get out her blow up bed in her room for now."

They both laughed, gave each other a hug and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: ****I hope you're enjoying it so far. I**** apologise**** but I couldn't resist doing a ¾ moment any longer. I'll try to add a 2/5 part in later for those that requested for it as well X-D**

The next day, Wally and Kuki were walking home from school. Wally showing off as always and Kuki not taking a blind bit of notice.

"Hey Numbuh 3, did you hear about how mad the Delightful dorks were about us trashin' their party?"

"Hmm?" Kuki answered, looking at him.

"Apparently, they've got some sort of revenge scheme for us and…"

Wally was interrupted by Kuki's loud scream of despair.

A large hand like robotic claw had came down and tightly gripped around her.

"Numbuh Threeee!" Wally Shrieked.

He ran up to it and tried to loosen its grip around her.

He managed to pull it apart only for it to lunge at him and tightly wrap around him.

"Wally!" Kuki screamed lying on the floor where he had thrown her out of the way.

"Kuki, Get out of here!" He yelled back.

"But Wally…"

"Kuki, Don't worry about me, just go!" Wally shouted back at her.

She hesitated, then ran toward the treehouse to get help.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the treehouse, it was pretty relaxed, Abby and Hoagie sitting on one couch, Abby reading her magazine and Hoagie listening to his Ipod, making a guitar motion to the music. Nigel and Rachel lying on the floor playing a board game (Whichever one you want them to be playing).

Kuki burst through the door, panting, The rest of the sector turned their attention to her in the doorway.

"Num…Numbuh 4…Big hand…Grabbed…Squeeze!" She said through gasps.

"Ok girl, calm down and explain in English what you're going on about." Abby said. Standing up and putting an arm on her shoulder.

Kuki took a few more deep breaths, knocking back the glass of water that Rachel had brought her then sat down on the sofa.

"We were walking home and this giant hand…type…thingy came and grabbed me, and Numbuh 4 got it off me and then it grabbed him but he told me to run so I did and I came back to you guys but…"

"Girl!" Abby interrupted her. "You're going way too fast! So what you're saying is Numbuh 4's been captured?"

Kuki nodded her head.

"Do you have any idea who he was captured by Numbuh 3?" Nigel asked her

She shook her head, but then Numbuh 86 appeared on the transmitter and answered the question.

" Numbuh 1, The Delightful children from down the lane have begun to take hostage all of those who attended their party. If we don't do something soon, they are planning to kill them! Don't do anything stupid until we get back to you with instructions, don't get into their grips, they've threatened that a KND operative will be the first if they catch them!" The red headed Scottish girl said with a harsh voice.

"What!? No, Numbuh…!"

Numbuh 1 stopped himself. He then nodded and saluted her,

"Rodger Numbuh 86, Over and out"

"Oh, before you go, I need a quick talk with Numbuh 4" She said, her voice suddenly going soft and sweet.

"Err…He's not available at the moment Numbuh 86, Can I take a message?" Nigel lied

"No, no, I'll radio for him later, Over and out!"

The transmitter went off, Nigel turned around to a very angry Kuki.

"Why did _she _want to talk to him?" Kuki asked only to be silenced by Abby poking her hardly in her shoulder.

"I don't get it Numbuh 1" Numbuh 2 asked, confused. "Why didn't you tell Numbuh 86 that Numbuh 4's been captured."

Nigel rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers as if Hoagie should have known the answer.

"Oh, do use your common sense Numbuh 2. If I told her that Numbuh 4 had been captured then she would have came over to run a rescue mission for him, I just can't stand her ordering me how to save a member of my own sector!"

Abby turned to Hoagie and shrugged.

"So what are we going to do boss?" She said, turning back to Nigel.

"Well, Numbuh 5, we're going to have a small rescue mission of our own!" He said, with a smirk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wally sat in the cell, they put him in. He rested his head against he cell and closed his eye. They'd given him a huge black eye so he couldn't easily close that.

He may have been stupid, but he knew that they were planning to kill him in the morning, from the hints that they gave him, such as: _enjoy your last moment of daylight _and_ We're sorry about the black eye, don't worry you'll look even worse tomorrow._

He felt tears in his eyes but for once, he didn't care. He just sat there, letting the tears flow.

"I never thought I'd see the day, Wallabee Beatles crying, What do you think the kids at school will say?"

He looked up and saw Numbuh 3 through the bars in the door.

"Kuki" He said, standing up and putting his hand through the bar to meet hers.

"Don't worry Wally; we'll get you out of here." She whispered, clutching his hand with both of hers.

She heard a noise and looked towards the source of the noise.

"I've got to go," She whispered "I'll be back, I promise."

She ran away, leaving his hand alone through the barriers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuki joined the rest of them at the back window of Rachel's room.

They congregated under a nearby tree to plan their rescue.

"Well, we can't just rescue Numbuh 4 and leave the rest of the guys in there" Hoagie said to Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 1 sighed.

"How many cells did you see Numbuh 3?"

"Loads, There had to be over fifty down there" Kuki said.

This time, Abby sighed,

"Numbuh 3, How many of those cells had people in them?"

"Ummm, not many, about eight, nine." Kuki thought hardly.

"Well, I suppose we can do this en route" Numbuh 1 said.

"Numbuh 3, You go and get the keys to the cell, Numbuh 5, Keep watch, Numbuh 362, go with Numbuh 5, if there's any movement, create a distraction, and Numbuh 2, you stay here, I'll send the toy's to you from Father's room." Nigel ordered.

They all agreed and began with the plan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In father's room, Numbuh 1 was searching for the toys that Father confiscated from children over the years.

He found them. Then he threw a strong wire line down to Numbuh 2, which Numbuh 2 tied onto a tree. Numbuh 1 then sent the toys down the wire to Numbuh 2, which he was putting into a toy box which he had brought with him, knowing Nigel's plan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Abby and Rachel were patrolling outside the Delightful's room. Thinking she saw a shadow, Rachel jumped and spun around, then looked back at Abby.

"You Ok?" Abby mouthed.

Rachel nodded, "I thought I saw…never mind" she mouthed back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuki silently walked the corridor. Looking for the keys to the cells, she kept glancing over her shoulder nervously.

She hated the dark, she kept feeling that she saw a shadow, but convinced herself that it was her mind playing tricks on her.

Hearing a creak, she spun around, in the dark, she made out five figures, all very close to each other and different shapes and sizes.

She went to scream but was stopped by hands covering her mouth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wally was pacing his cell. Worrying, what if they didn't rescue him in time? What if they too got captured?"


	6. Chapter 6

Then the cell door swung open. He turned to face it, only to be knocked down by Kuki who had just been thrown in.

"Hey, you delightful dorks!" He said, resting himself up on his elbows. Kuki still lying over his stomach, rubbing her head.

"What's the big idea?" His voice was threatening and harsh, he was ready to lash out when he heard those irritating voices.

"We're sorry Wallabee, But we thought that you two would like to spend your last time together." They said before cackling and leaving the two locked in the cell.

He sat up fully and looked down at her.

"Kuki!" Although he felt sad that she was in here, he was so happy to see her safe.

"Wally!" She knelt up and hugged him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nigel was on the last few toys when he noticed Father start to move around. He then heard a knock on the door and the Delightful's voices from behind it.

"Father! The rest of the Kids Next Door have tried to rescue the miscreant."

Father shot up saw Nigel, Nigel opened the door and shoved the five out of the way as he ran down the hall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rachel and Abby heard the Delightful's voices from down the hall.

"Come on" Rachel said, "We'd better find Numbuhs 3 & 4"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thank Crud your safe. Did they hurt you?" He said checking her.

"No, they hurt you though" She replied, gently touching his black eye.

"Ah, it's nothing, I've had worse." He chuckled, realizing that he and Kuki were still in each others arms.

"Look, I'll tell you this now, while we're alone, and _alive,_ I don't know what you've got against Numbuh 86, but there is absolutely nothing going on with us. Like I said, we're just friends."

He heard Kuki sigh.

"Are you sure you don't even like her a little?" She quizzed him, he went red.

"Na, I'm already crazy about someone else?" He felt her hug loosen again.

He was about to explain when they were disturbed (as always)

He blushed and pulled away as he heard the door being opened.

They both looked to see Rachel at the door.

"Come on guys, we have to get out now, help me get the kids out of the cells!" She said.

They did as they were ordered straight away.

Sector V ran with the rest of the kids towards the front door which was slowly closing.

They all got out, Kuki managed to squeeze through the almost closed door due to being so thin. Bar Numbuh 1, the door closed on him before he could fit through.

"Numbuh 1!" He heard Hoagie say though the door.

"I'll find another way out, Numbuh 2, don't worry about me!"

He said before trying to run to Rachel's room to get out, but Father knew his game and was blocking his passage, he then chased Nigel wherever he ran.

"This is it Numbuh 1, you've got on my last nerve. Now I'm extremely angry!" He threw fireballs at him, chasing him around the corridor, up the stairs and in and out of different rooms.

It was a god job that Nigel was a faster runner than Father; he ran into one room and locked himself in a closet.

His heart was racing, sweat on his head made his forehead even shinier, he made a deep sigh and wiped his nose with his sleeve, the smoke from Father's fire was getting up his nose.

Suddenly the closet door flung open. Father was standing there, a hug ball of fire in his hands, Nigel dived out of the way just in time, the fire hit the closet with such force that it sent it flying across the room.

Nigel looked around the room, It was filled with fire. Father was out of sight through the smoke and flames, Nigel wasn't even sure if he was still in the room.

He coughed and spluttered on the black smoke, noticing the window at the side of the room, he heaved at it but with the lack of oxygen, he was getting weaker by the second.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the kids were gathered outside the house, a safe distance away. Wally, Rachel and Kuki were tending to the children. Rachel kept looking up at the alight mansion, her eyes filled with fear.

Abby and Hoagie stood on the bank of the pond, looking up at the mansion.

"He's gonna be ok right Hoagie? He just Gotta!" Abby said, her voice wavering.

Hoagie just looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed onto his hand and started whimpering into his arm.

He looked back at the mansion and looked at Abby, then taking his arm from her and placing it around her.

They were joined by Rachel, who hugged Abby's back tightly. They were then joined by Kuki, who held onto Rachel, and Wally who hugged Kuki tightly. (Sorry, confusing I know, just imagine a type of group hug)

They stood there gazing hopefully at the burning mansion.

"What's that?" Rachel pointed at a hollow reed moving through the water.

Hoagie broke the giant group hug and knelt down to examine it, only to be soaked as it sprayed water over him.

He wiped his face with his hand and then looked at the source of the water.

Nigel's head emerged from the pond, he shook it, like a dog would after getting wet.

"Well, nice of you to join us" Hoagie said sarcastically offering him a hand as he and Wally pulled him up.

"Nigel!" Rachel yelled and ran into his arms. They hugged tightly and then Nigel was greeted and congratulated by his team.

"Well, can you believe Father set his own house on fire? That should keep him out of trouble for a while" Nigel laughed as they all walked away.

"Yeah, only for a while though, He'll be back" Hoagie grinned, looking at his friends.

To them, this was why childhood was so great, the amazing friends they had, and the great adventures. If only those times could never end.

_THE END_


End file.
